Raditz ssj 3
by jokerboy66
Summary: Plot-Looks like Pilaf is up to his old tricks again. Looks like he has brung Raditz back from HFIL. And it looks like Raditz is going to make a "3rd" appearance. If you know what I mean..
1. Chapter 1

Raditz SSJ 3

.A stormy day outside Pilaf's castle...

Pilaf, "Damn that Goku. I finally have the Dragon-balls and I don't even want to use them. He's probably just gonna pop out of nowhere like he usually does!

Shu, "Why don't you ask for world domination?

Pilaf- it's not even worth it anymore. And make some noise when you come out. That crap is creepy.

Shu, " My bad.

Pamela comes in.(Pilaf's female partner. I don't know her name.) She looks up to Pilaf like a father, even though he's cowardly and stupid. She wants world domination as much as Pilaf. To them, Shu is like the 3rd wheel.

Pamela, " Let's try one more time! For old time's sake!

Pilaf, " (Sigh) okay. Rise Dragon! Rise to grant my wish!(Which probably won't come true.)

The seven balls(ha-ha) started to glow brightly. The sky darkened even more than it already was, then the great Dragon rose up.

Dragon, "State your wish.

Pilaf, "I wish for...what the hell is that?

In the distance, a familiar, spiky haired figure is flying towards them, skimming the ocean surface. He's smiling. Then he lands in front of Pilaf.

Shu and Pamela, "It's not even worth it no more.

Goku," Hi guys!See you're up to your old tricks!

Pilaf, "*Sigh* I told you guys! Goku always pops up. Do you have Pilaf-Sense or something?"

Goku-, "Nah. I can sense your chi."

Shu, " Chi? What's that, body odor?"

Shenlong, "Do not delay. Make your wish."

Pilaf, " I wish..."

Goku, "Quiet! You should wish for larger height! You're just like this Red Rocket guy I encountered..."

Pamela, "Shut up! Shut up! You always mess everything up! Leave us alone! I wish there was someone, anyone, who could kick your ass!"

Goku and Pilaf stare at Pamela while Shu stares at the dragon.

Shu laughs nervously, "Guys..." Goku,Pilaf, and Pamela, "WHAT?

Shu recoils in shock, " Did Pamela just make a wish? Shenlong, "Your wish is granted. The ground begins to shake for a solid minute. Then there is silence. But there is an eerie,evil aura in the air. Goku shakes it off. Shenlong, "Farewell.'

The 7 balls rise up into the sky, then fly off into different directions. Shenlong fades away. Goku laughs, "Guess that wish was a fluke! Anyway, have fun getting old while I never age!" Goku then rockets into the air. He heads West. Pamela sneaks a look at Pilaf. He has a sad face.

Pamela sighs, "Pilaf, I..." Pilaf shakes his head, "Don't talk. Just go in the house;. I've wasted my whole adult life. Forget Dragon-balls, I quit!" Pilaf and Pamela walk into the palace while Shu stays outside. But what was that in the distance?Shu blinks, "I could've sworn I saw a small glint. Oh well!" Shu then runs into the palace as thunder crackles. Over West city, Goku is flying home, something bugging him. But what?

Goku shudders, "I can't shake this eerie feeling...What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at Goku's house, Goku,Gohan, and Goten are at the table eating breakfast. Chi-Chi is staring open-mouthed at them. Chi-chi shakes her head, "All you guys do is fight,eat and sleep!" Goku lifts his head from a bowl of grits. Goku shrugs his shoulders, "Chi-chi, that's my natural lifestyle. We've saved the world what, 4 times! That's my reward." Goten lifts his head, "Yeah mommy." Gohan then kicks Goten under the table. Goten winces in pain, "OW! What was that?" Gohan whispers back, "Be quiet before you get us in trouble!" Chi-chi says, "The only reward you're going to get is my foot up your... King Kai, "Goku!" Everybody jumps. Goku places 2 fingers on his forehead and closes his eyes. Goku speaks, "King Kai? I haven't talked to you since we defeated Buu. What's the problem? King Kai yells, "Everyone at Master Roshi's house's energy is depleting! The enemy is incredibly fast! Even I can't see him!" Goku gasps, "What?"

Goku then felt a twinge on the back of his neck. The energy was depleting. He looks at Gohan. Gohan is having the same reaction. Gohan stands up, "Dad we gotta go! Warp up quick!" Goku then grabs Gohan's shoulder and they start to fade away. Chi-chi yells toward the empty air, "Come back in time for dinner!" At Master Roshi's house... Goku and Gohan materialize above Master Roshi's house. Just in time to see a large purple ki blast rip through Piccolo's foot! Then the house falls apart. Piccolo screams," Agh my leg! You stupid... I'll kill you!

Gohan and Goku fly as fast as they can down towards the island. #18,Marron,Krillin,Piccolo, and even Master Roshi litter in the sand, each groaning in pain. Goku rushes to Krillin. Goku, "What happened! Who did this?"

Krillin gasps, "Raditz" Then Krillin blacks out. Gohan, "Raditz? It can't be. He's dead." Goku grabs Piccolo. Piccolos eyes widen, "It's a trap! RUN!" A scream is heard from Gohan, "NOOOOOOO! DAD! Goku turns around to see a long haired figure in saiyan armor clutching Gohan's neck. No. It can't be! Goku gasps, "Raditz!"The long haired figure turns around. It's Raditz! Raditz smiles, "Long time no see, brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku does a double take, " But...how? *Gasp* Pilaf! Raditz put my son down! NOW!" Raditz slowly tightens his grip around Gohan's throat. Gohan chokes. Goku, "Gohan! I'm coming! Just hang on!" Raditz sees familiar facial features in Gohan. Raditz," Wait a minute! Isn't this the same little brat who... FLASH! Goku grabs Gohan and quickly pushes him behind him. Goku, "Grab the others ad move to the farthest corer of the island. Her's some senzu beans. And whatever they say, do not let them fight him. There's something...different." Goku looks at Raditz. Raditz has a sneer on his face. Raditz, "Are we going to fight or what?" Goku, "in the sky, not here.

Goku and Raditz float up at least 25 feet into the air. Goku then crouches into a battle stance. (Here comes the fight scene.) Raditz throws the first punch. Or should I say, elbow. THAK! The elbow narrowly catches Goku's ribs. Goku spins to his right, then kicks Raditz's ear. Blood trickles from Raditz's earlobe. They then begin to talk while they fight. Goku throws a punch, "What do you want? Revenge?" Raditz scoffs, "Duh! You killed me! I thought you were like me! But it turns out you're a soft, low level saiyan who needs a piece-of-trash Namek to help him fight!"

Goku backs up. Raditz resumes his fighting stance. Goku utters, "Not anymore. HYAH!" Goku then charges a t Raditz fast. His fist connects with Raditz's jaw. As Raditz recoils Goku grabs his foot and throws him down swiftly into the ocean. SPLASH! Raditz falls right into the heart of the ocean. Goku gets ready. He knows its not over yet. Raditz then comes rushing out of the water, madder than a agitated bee. He screams, "RAH! I'll kill you! Saturday Crush! As Raditz fly's upward, he lifts his hands. A large yellow ki blast comes out of both hands and fly's toward Goku. Goku chuckles inwardly, "I don't even need to dodge this.' Goku sticks one hand out. The ki blast hits his palm and decomposes. Goku wipes his nose.

"Face it Raditz. You can't win. Go back to HFIL. Save yourself the humiliation." Raditz rises until he is 5 feet away from Goku while saying, "I've been watching from Hell Goku. I know your levels. And I know your limit. Now watch this!"Raditz clenches his fists and starts to glow a brilliant yellow color. Goku try's to attack, but an invisible force field forces Goku back. Raditz starts to grunt and groan. His hair begins to shorten! Goku recoils in horror, "What the heck? Raditz starts to cackle, "Behold, Super Saiyon 3!" Goku " NO! IT CAN'T BE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jokerboy 66, "When we last left off, an old enemy came back. Raditz. Goku had narrowly saved Gohan from getting killed. They exchanged blow after blow until it looked like Raditz was finished. Then he pulled out a surprise! And where's Vegeta?"

Above Master Roshi's house

When Goku opens his eyes, he sees Raditz. Sorta. His hair is short like Trunks, his energy is crackling around him, and his power level has shot up off the charts. If there were scouters in the area, they would have over-loaded. Raditz sneers at Goku, "You think you're the only one whose been training Kakarot? I own HFIL now. Frieza and Cell don't have anything on me. Now let's see what you got!" Something or someone comes rushing from the side. It's,it's Vegeta. Vegeta, "What's going on here?..." MOP! Raditz cracks Vegeta in the face. Goku doesn't even look at Vegeta. He's too busy raising his power level. Raditz watches Vegeta fall to the ground. Raditz gazes down at Vegeta's body as it barrels toward the. Kill island, "Traitor. Killing Nappa and turning good... What the heck is wrong with you?" Raditz starts to fly after Goku when a hand grips his shoulder plate, crushing it to dust. Raditz jumps forward and then turns to face Goku. He had expected this. Raditz yells, "You dare? Ahh. I see. Now the real fight begins.

Goku is standing with his arms crossed. His hair is long at spiky. He rushes toward Raditz, his face emotionless. Goku states, "This is for everyone." BAM! Goku kicks Raditz in his right kneecap. Raditz spins then sweeps his left leg to trip Goku. As Goku recoils, Raditz yells, "Super Monday!" A purple blast travels toward Goku. Goku warps behind Raditz, grabs his tail, then warps Raditz in front of the blast, lets go, then Goku fly's upward. This all took place in 0.2 seconds. Raditz sees what situation he is in and yells, "NOOO! BASTARD!" Raditz dodges the blast. It grazes his chest plate. When the smoke clears, a greasy T-shirt was revealed underneath. His sayion upper body armor was gone. Raditz smiles, "Clever move, but this fight isn't over yet."

He's right. They weren't breathing heavily and they weren't breaking a sweat. Goku warps away. Raditz looks around and says, "Where are you coward? Come out and fight like a sayion!" From the air a single word is spoken, "Okay." A fist hits Raditz in the back of his head. Raditz whirls around. There's no one there. WHAM! POW! MOP! A punch in the stomach, one in the ribs, another in the nose. His nose starts trickling blood. Raditz screams, "My nose! YOU BROKE MY NOSE! I'll destroy this world! Raditz raises his hands. Goku pops out of nowhere and rushes toward the power crazed Raditz. A force field around Raditz is keeping him out. Goku isn't even frazzled. He watches Raditz a gigantic red ball. Like a spirit bomb fused with the energy of the devil himself. Raditz, "Crushing Friday!" (What's with this guy and days of the week?) Raditz throws the ball with all his might toward the ground. Goku warps onto the top of Master Roshi's house. How will he stop this red spirit ball? Goku roars! The ball clashes with Goku's hands. He's holding it up with all his might. He closes his eyes. He sees darkness. He then hears Raditz's laughter. But wait! In the darkness Goku sees Bardock walking towards him. Goku stutters, "Dad?" Bardock grins, "Sibling rivalry. Goku you were always my favorite. Don't prove me wrong..." Bardock then fades away into a gush of flowers. Goku yells, "Dad, wait! There's so many things to ask you..." Goku then opens his eyes. The spirit ball is looming in his face. Goku's hardened eyes sparkle. Goku grins in confidence, "Take this back, "brother." A blue light starts to shine in Goku's left hand. He pulls it back so he's holding the red ball with one hand. Raditz exclaims, "Impossible! He's not that powerful!" Goku chants, "Kamehameha!" A kamehameha rushes out of Goku's left hand. It hits Raditz's spirit ball and propels it towards Raditz. Raditz screams, "I'll dodge it!" Vegeta comes rushing behind Raditz and kicks him toward the ball. Raditz turns around. The last thing he sees is Vegeta laughing. BOOM! The ball shrinks then implodes. Vegeta and Goku look at each other. Goku says, "Right on." Vegeta shakes his head and says, "Tsk." Then from tiredness, they both fall towards the island. Gohan catches Vegeta. They both get fed a Senzu bean. As the story concludes, Goku tells them what happened. They all laugh at how he dies. Then they celebrate.

IN HFIL

Raditz looks at Frieza and Cell and says, "I hate saiyons." Cell & Frieza both say, "Amen brother."

At Goku's house chi-chi yells, "Where are they? Dinners ready!"


End file.
